


Ongoing

by Numisma (InTheTatras)



Category: Death Note, Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-10
Updated: 2006-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4281858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheTatras/pseuds/Numisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The game has only just begun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ongoing

It's late into the evening when the ball stills, rolling on the ground before coming to a stop, and they finally approach the net and shake. Their grip of their hands is firm, yet somehow sensual as their fingers slide out of each other's palms, slowly, as if neither would prefer to let go. 

The outdoor lights and the darkened horizon help give the courts a sort of ambience that can only be found caught in the moment, perhaps sometimes reproduced if a photographer captures it by chance. There at the right time, shot with just the right lens. It's an accidental sort of mood. Unreplicable.

They like it that way. Makes it more personal. They're the only ones to see it, and share it.

"I can't thank you enough for the game," says the taller one. His opponent simply smiles, hums in agreement, gives a nod of his head. He sets his racket on his shoulder and bounces it once, twice. "When can we play again?"

"Ah, we need to finish this game first." The boy's smile remains the same, but there's a teasing sort of tone in his voice. This does not go unnoticed, though, judging by the frustration and curiosity that inch their way into his opponent's smile. 

"Is that so..." His own racket is being choked to death as he speaks. Match point seems to have been completely forgotten. "Care to explain?"

The boy's eyes snap open to reveal startling blue. "That was just a preview. Did you enjoy the glimpse I gave you?" His hand begins to massage the grip of his racket, and his smile widens. "Or did you completely miss it?"

A pause. The other's expression wavers for a moment. Then his lips quirk into a smile to rival the boy's. "Ah, good to know I wasn't seeing things, then. Yes, I enjoyed it quite thoroughly."

"This game is far from over."

"And I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Tea?"

"I could go for some right now. I know just the place."

"Saa... lead the way, then."


End file.
